The Mala Noche Return
by csimiamifan15
Summary: The title says it all!


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCPT KAMERIN CAINE**

Kamerin and Gabby were at a hotel. "How do I look?" Kamerin asked twirling around in her light blue, sparkly dress. "Wonderful! How do I look?" Gabby asked twirling around in her ruby red, sparkly dress. "Beautiful!" They took one last look in the mirror and left they're suite and started to head for the party downstairs.

Gabby and Kamerin had both curled they're hair. They put their masks on and entered the ballroom of the hotel. They looked around. "Some party huh?" asked Kamerin looking around. "Yeah it is. Let's go sit down." "Ok." They both navigated their way to a table by the elevator. They ordered drinks and began to talk. "Are you done packing?" "Almost. Are you?" "Just about. I can't believe this is the last day of our vacation. At least it was fun while it lasted though." "Yeah definately."

Then two men walked up to their table. "Um, excuse me." Kamerin and Gabby turned to look at the guys. "Yes?" Kamerin answered talking to the one man. The other seemed a bit shy. He reminded her of Gabby around some guys. "Well my brother and I were wondering if you would dance with us." "Kam." Gabby said giving her a look. "Can you give us a minute?" She asked the tall man. She had just noticed that one had straight hair the other had curly.

"Sure." The guy answered sweetly. Kamerin pushed her chair closer to Gabby. "What's wrong?" "The reason we took this vacation might have something to do with it." "Oh Gab, you and Ryan decided to take a break. You'll be fine if you have one dance." "Kam." "I don't see what it could hurt." "I guess so." Kamerin turned back to the man. "Of course we will dance with you." Kamerin waited for her sister to stand up first and they walked out to the dance floor with the two guys.

Gabby decided to dance with the shy one and Kamerin took the outgoing one. They started to dance. "So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" "Well I live in Miami." Kamerin said. "My sister and I are just here on vacation. What about you and your brother?" "We're from Georgia. My older brother lives in Miami and we are going to visit tomorrow." "Great!" Kamerin turned to see her sister. For the first time in a while she saw her happy. The two were smiling and dancing and laughing.

"Wow, I've never seen my sister that happy before. You're brother must have cracked her out of her shell. She gets terribly shy around guys." "Oh my brother is the same with girls but it seems that your sister has broken the barrier." Kamerin just laughed. "I'm Joe." The guy said looking at Kamerin. "I'm Kamerin but people call me Kam." "Well Kam what do you do for a living?" Kamerin thought for a bit. She didn't know what to say. "Well I'm more into science and I've found a way to live off of that and yourself?" "My brother and I are police officers and we are hoping we can get a job in Miami." "Oh cool. Maybe you will. I've heard that Miami has the best police enforcement in Florida." "I've heard that too."

Kamerin just started to talk and listen to Joe and his questions and looked at her sister every now and then who seemed to be having loads of fun with the man she was dancing with who Kamerin had learned as Nick. "Hey you want to go by the fountain outside I hear its pretty romantic at night." Kamerin smiled at him. "Sure." And they started to walk. Nick and Gabby followed. Kamerin and Gabby sat by each other and Nick and Joe sat across from them. "I've been wondering this since you said you would dance with us. Will you remove your mask?" "I will if you remove yours." "What about your sister?" "Ok on three we will take our masks off. 1-2-3." They took their masks off at the same time and set them down.

"Wow. You and your sister are even more beautiful then we imagined." "Thank you and you're not so bad yourself." "Do you want to go and hangout in our suite we have some guitars in there and we were wondering if uh, well if." "We'd want to come hear you play?" "Yeah." "Only if we can play with you." "You play?" "Yeah we both do. We've played for our family events that's it." And they got up and walked to Joe and Nick's suite. When they got in Kamerin and Joe decided to sit by each other and play some songs. Kamerin showed Joe some songs that they had played at their family weddings and parties. Nick and Gabby just started to right a song of their own.

Kamerin just let the time slip between her fingers. They were having so much fun until it had to end. Someone had knocked on their door. Kamerin looked in the window and set the guitar down. She got up and walked to the door. She opened it. "Ryan? Danny?" "We have to get you out of here and quickly." "Why?" "We'll explain on the way back home. Your stuff is in the car come on." "Ok let me get Gabby." Kamerin walked towards where Gabby and Nick were playing. Kamerin grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. She handed it to Nick. "Gab we have to go. Come on." She said grabbing her sister by the hand and walking out.

Ryan grabbed Kamerin by her arm and began to hurry down the stairs. Danny did the same with Gabby. "Where are we going?" "We have to get you out of here." "Why?" "Because their back." "Who Ryan? Who?" "The Mala Noche." He said turning to face her. Gabby and Kamerin grew cold. They ran to the car and Ryan drove them back to Miami. He took them to the crime lab. "Your father wants to talk to you." Kamerin and Gabby were walking down the hall.

"Horatio." Kamerin said walking up to him. "I'm glad you girls are here. Did Ryan tell you?" "Yes the Mala Noche are back." "So you understand why you have to go into hiding." "What?" Kamerin said getting wide eyed. "It's for your own good." "I'm not going into hiding Horatio." "Kam it's to protect you." "I'm capable of protecting myself!" "Kamerin!" "No Horatio! I'm not going into hiding!" "I'm afraid you don't have a choice." "You can't keep acting like we're little girls Horatio! I mean my word! I'm 21 I can handle myself. Gabby's 23 and your treating her like a ten year old!" "Kamerin." "No Horatio! I won't do it." And she stormed off. "I'll go calm her down. Gabby said following her sister.

Kamerin was in the locker room changing. She put her dress in her locker and put on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. She reached in her locker and pulled out a leather glove with no fingers and put it on her left hand. "I like the shade of blue. It matches the dress." She said looking at it. Gabby got changed and put a red glove on her left hand. It looked exactly like Kam's but it was red. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kamerin asked her sister. "You're thinking of going under cover." "You know me all to well." Kamerin said giving her a smile. A young woman stepped out from behind her locker.

"Um, I heard your plan and I want to help." Kamerin looked at Gabby then back and the lady. "Ok first of, Who are you?" "I'm Lydia Anderson. I'm the new csi here. I'm day shift. I just came in to put my stuff in my locker." "We're dayshift too. Well if you want to join us you can but I'm warning you these people are extremely dangerous." "I'm not scared." "You should be. You have no idea what they are capable of." "Do you know something about them that I don't?" "What I know about them is my business. I'm just saying they are extremely dangerous and can take someone's life in a heart beat." "Oh and I suppose you know this from experience." Lydia said crossing her arms. "Yeah actually Lydia I do! They took my mother from me!" She said storming out.

Lydia unfolded her arms. "Oh my. I'm so sorry I didn't know. Can you tell her I'm sorry?" "Sure." Gabby said with no feeling whatsoever in her voice. She walked out and went home with her sister. They had a plan and tomorrow was the day to put it into play and see how it goes. She only hoped that they made it out alive in the end of it all.

The next morning Kamerin waited for Gabby to get Lydia. Once Lydia and Gabby were in the car she took off. Kamerin was going to enter Noche territory. "Now once we're in, we're in. There is no turning back. Ok?" "Yeah." "Ok." Kamerin got out of the car. She walked in. "Who are you?" A man said walking up to them. Kamerin used her spanish accent. "I'm Felipa. The red heads Catalina and the other blonde is Delfina. We're Riaz' daughters."

"Are you in charge?" "Si. I am. I'm Miguel Melono. We asked for you guys because we've been a little short. Mala Noche have been planning something in Brasil." "How can we be of service?" "I need you to rewire that bomb over there." Kamerin walked over to the bomb and began to rewire it. "You two can take apart that alarm clock over there and help her make a home bomb."

Gabby and Lydia walked over to Kamerin and started to help her. They started to take the alarm clock apart and Gabby started to build a bomb. "How long do you think we will do this?" whispered Lydia. "For as long as we need." Gabby whispered back. "Silencio! Work." Kamerin snapped.

"Hey Ryan have you seen the girls or our new csi? They seem to be missing." "No I haven't H." "Ok." "When's the last time you saw them?" "Last night. Kamerin and I had a fight and Gabby followed her to go cool her down but that was teh last I've seen of them." "Oh. Did you try calling her?" "Yeah her phone is turned off." "Oh. Hey H. Have you heard about the Riaz sisters?" "No I haven't." "Well Riaz' three daughters came from Brazil and joined teh Mala Noche and they're causing chaos all over Miami." "Well Mr. Wolfe it looks like we have a new target."

Kamerin had finished rewireing the bomb and handed it to Miguel. Her sister and Lydia had finished making a home made bomb and handed it off as well. Kamerin saw a group of guys meet in a corner and start to talk in Spanish. Kamerin crouched down and eased dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! When they were just about finished talking Kamerin snuck over to her sister and Lydia. "What were they talking about?" "They have a huge bomb they are planning to set off in Brazil." "Well what do we do?" asked Lydia. "We have to tell Horatio." "But how?" Gabby asked. "One of us has to wait for the opportunity." "Alright." Lydia said looking worried.

Kamerin thought quickly. She turned and saw Raphael walk in. "Damn. Lydia you have to get out of here and tell Horatio what's going on. This plan is about to be blown to pieces literally." Lydia nodded and left. Gabby looked at Kamerin worried. "What do we do?" "Pray that we get off easily. Any money that big bomb them have to set off is going to stay in Miami and we're gonna be stuck with it."

Miguel walked over with Raphael. "This is Felipa and that's Catalina." Raphael looked at Kamerin and Gabby and laughed. "You've been fooled." "What?" "They are cops." Miguel ripped off their glasses and wigs. "Kamerin and Gabriella Caine. We meet again." "Raphael. You won't get away with this." "Says you." He said walking away laughing. Miguel orded for the two men to throw Gabby and Kamerin in the ocean.

Kamerin and Gabby woke up in a box filling with water. They were tied together. "Gabby." "What?" "I need you to look out the peep hole and see where we are." Gabby leaned over. "We're in a box in the ocean." "Great. It won't be long before the box completely fills with water. Lean foward." "Why?" "I'm going to try kicking the lid off." Gabby leaned foward and Kamerin started to kick the lid. It wasn't budging but she wasn't going to give up.

Lydia ran as fast as she could. She ran into the lab. "Horatio!" She said running up to him. "Miss Anderson." "I need your help. The girls and I went undercover. I know it was stupid but Raphael find out that we weren't Riaz' daughters and he took Kam and Gabby and threw them in the ocean." "What?" "Yeah and they have a bomb they are going to set off in Miami. They were going to set if off in Brazil but they changed their minds. Horatio the girls need your help or they aren't going to make it." "Ok." Horatio said following Lydia.

Kamerin was still kicking the lid. "This is hopeless." "Well Gabby if we don't try we drown and I'm not sure about you but I have a wonderful family and a loving boyfriend." Kamerin thought at the last part. She and Don had been fighting so much lately that she told him that they should take a break. She was now regretting that idea. She kept kicking. She was thinking about Don and she kept getting mad at herself. She let her anger grow and grow and finally, the lid snapped off! Kamerin and Gabby held their breathe and swam to the surface. "Great. We're at the beach." Kamerin said swimming to shore. Gabby followed. They walked out and walked towards the road.

"What do we do now?" "Only thing we can do. Find Horatio and tell him what's going on." Kamerin and Gabby were walking towards the road when Kamerin spotted something. "Hey isn't that one of our hummers?" She said pointing. "Yeah." Kamerin focused on the driver. "No way!" "What?" "It's dad." She said jumping up and down. Horatio pulled up. He came running out. "Are you girls alright?" "Never better." Kamerin said smiling. "Come on." Lydia said waving for them to climb in the hummer. Lydia jumped in the back and let Kamerin get the front.

"Where's the bomb?" "At the ware house. The grand one is there. They are going to set it off there." "Well then how bad can it be?" Lydia asked. "Lydia, it's big enough to wipe out the entire block." "Well we better hurry." Horatio drove to the warehouse as fast as he could. They waited for back up and they ran in. Ryan, Calleigh, and Frank arrested them. Horatio went for the bomb. He examined it carefully and then tried to disable it.

Kamerin was scared but she didn't show it. She turned her head and heard a bomb go off. "What was that?" "He has bombs set up in the warehouse. They plan to get rid of us." There were more explosions back to back. The building just collapsed on top of them. Kamerin was coughing. She threw the debris off of her. "Horatio!" Horatio sat up. "I'm ok." Kamerin started to throw debris around. "Eric, Ryan! Calleigh, Natalia! Gabby, Frank! Anybody!" She heard coughing and ran. She found Ryan trying to throw the debris off of himself. She walked over and helped him up.

She looked around. "Was anyone standing by you when the explosions went off?" "Lydia." Kamerin looked around carefully. She spotted and hand and started to fling debris. "Lydia. Lydia wake up." She said tapping her in the face. Lydia's eyes opened. Kamerin helpd her up. She spotted a couple more hands and walked over to them. Ryan helped her move all the debris. "Well so far we found four of the eight members that were here." Kamerin said throwing the debris behind her. She found another hand. This one had a bracelet attached. "Gabby!" She was whipping the debris back. She found her sister. "Gabby." "I'm fine." She said giving her a hug.

Kamerin turned around and saw Eric and Calleigh brushing themselves off. Natalia and Frank were trying to find the rest of the Noche. "Guys. They're all dead." Natalia said walking over. "Is everyone ok?" Kamerin asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok. Let's get out of here." They all walked out to their cars. "Let's go to the cafe and talk." Kamerin said walking towards the hummer. "Why?" Gabby asked. "To celebrate. We rid the world of the Noche. I don't know about you but I think that's worth celebrating." They all laughed and went to the hummers and drove off.

They went to a cafe and started to talk about how their day went. Kamerin was looking around as everyone was smiling and laughing. For a horrible day it turned out pretty good for her. She survived a building falling down on her and in return the Noche were completely finished. Kamerin was beginning to wonder if the building falling was the work of her mother trying to get rid of them. Kamerin thought about it more and looked up at the sky and smiled. She knew she felt her mom's presence but the question that stuck in her head was why? Why now? Why not earlier? Well it didn't matter to her. For the first time in a long time she felt that her family was safe and that was good enough for her.


End file.
